


What He Thinks

by Briski



Category: As the World Turns RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briski/pseuds/Briski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get hot between Jake, Van and Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Thinks

Jake shifted uncomfortably and leaned back against the brick wall. It was a beautiful day outside, but it was fucking hot. He scanned the crowded rooftop of party goers, looking for Van. This always happened. Van would beg him to come along to a party that he didn't want to attend alone. By the time not an hour had passed, Van had five new best friends, and Jake was left feeling awkward on the sidelines.

The feel was relaxed. Music was playing. The sun shone brightly, beer was abundant, and the hamburgers on the grill really made it smell like summer. For some reason, Jake just really wasn't in the sunny rooftop barbeque sort of mood. He pulled his cigarettes and lighter from his pocket. He lit one and took a long drag. He finally spotted Van in the crowd. He was talking to Scott. They seemed to be discussing something quite intensely. Scott was cool. His roommate, Claire, was the one throwing the party. Van had met Scott a few years ago, at a soap event, and they'd all hung out a few times.

Jake finally finished his cigarette, and almost walked over to join Van and Scott, but decided instead to take care of a more immediate problem at hand. He had to piss, and bad. He had already had three beers. He'd promised himself he wouldn't break the seal, but he had to go too badly. He scanned the crowd for Claire. She was talking with a group of friends near the barbeque. He made his way towards her, and smiled, slipping his arm around her waist. They had briefly dated at one point in time. Not so much dated, as hooked up, actually, but she adored him. He kissed her cheek, and mumbled his request for the keys into her ear. She complied easily, and he took them from her, and made his way toward the door.

He made his way down several flights of stairs, before finally reaching #43. The alcohol that he had consumed was finally starting to kick in. He unlocked the door, and stumbled into the bathroom, lifting the lid of the toilet, and finally relieving himself. He pulled up his shorts, and returned to the living room. It was so quiet here after the loudness of the party on the roof.

He was making his way towards the door when a case of Xbox games caught his eyes. He hadn't much paid attention to anything when he'd been here with Claire those few times. Jake guessed these games belonged to Scott. Funny, Jake had never really pinned him for a video game sort of guy. One game caught Jake's eye. “Death Race 4”. It had just come out two days before. He pulled the case from the shelf, and tried to read the back, but the words swam before his eyes.

“Wanna play?”

A voice cut through the silence. Jake jumped. He fumbled with the game in his hands, and turned to see Scott standing there, beer in hand.

“Sorry” Jake mumbled, shoving the game back onto the shelf. “Didn't mean to snoop through your shit. I just had to piss, and get away from the noise for a minute.”

“Don't worry about it, man. Most of those people are Claire's friends anyway. I can't stand ninety percent of them.” They both laughed, and Jake's nerves were eased. “Have you played this yet?” He went over to the shelf and picked up the game Jake had been looking at.

“Nah, man. I've been wanting to, though. It looks awesome.”

Scott removed the disc from the case, and began turning on the elaborate television and gaming equipment. Jake watched him. He had a great smile, and a toned body. His clothes hugged every muscle just right. He smelled like cigarettes and cologne. He wore the same cologne that Van did. Jake could tell that smell a thousand miles away.

Scott handed Jake a controller, and sat down on the couch, kicking off his flipflops. Jake did the same. Before more than a few moments had passed, they had both assumed the common video gaming position; leaning forward and hunched over. Jake had spent much of his earlier unemployed twenties this way.

An hour later, and several levels in, Scott paused the game to get more beer. The tiny apartment was starting to get really hot. Jake's shirt was sticking to his chest. He pulled it over his head and set it beside him, leaving his in just his shorts. “Sorry” Scott handed Jake a beer, and returned to his place beside him “Our air conditioning is out. Damn, it is hot as fuck in here.” He laughed and picked up his beer. Jake took a long swig of his own, wanting to keep his buzz. He didn't even notice the way that Scott's eyes traveled over his chest.

They played a level, and half another, but it was so hot, and Jake's back and neck were hurting from being hunched over so long. After a particularly awful round, Scott paused the game and tossed his controller aside, sitting back.

“Fuck. I suck. I'm done”

Jake laughed, and sat back, rubbing his neck. “Yeah, me too. Fuck, it's hot as hell. My neck hurts too. I haven't played in too long.” He laughed at himself this time. He sounded like such a pussy.

“You just need to get more practice.” Scott replied. Jake didn't notice Scott's eyes scanning over him. He couldn't know where Scott's thoughts were. He couldn't know that Scott was wishing he was running his fingers in Jake's adorably mussed hair. Wishing he was being held down by those perfect arms, and huge hands. Scott could lick for hours along the slight lines of Jake's abs, and he could live his whole life tracing Jake's perfect hipbones. He had to purposely try to stop himself from getting hard as his eyes followed the dark line of hair down, and wished he was seeing what was beneath the thin material of Jake's shorts. Van had said he was huge. He'd gushed to Scott for hours about Jake's lips, and how perfect it felt to kiss him. It was time to put this plan into action. Scott licked across his lips, and moved ahead.

“I did a few semesters of massage school, if you want me to try to work out your kinks” Scott offered, smiling over at Jake. Jake waved him off.

“Naw man, I don't want to make you do that.” Make him? If only Jake had any idea.

“It's no big deal, really.” Scott got up, and came around the back of the couch. “Here, sit back.” Scott's skilled hands began massaging Jake's shoulders. Shivers immediately surged down his back, and he had to stop himself from making noises. That might be awkward. Scott's hands were strong, and Jake suddenly became very aware of him.

“Thanks man, really.” Jake spoke quietly, he was drowsy; a mix of the heat, massage and beer. “Sorry I'm all sweaty and gross.”

“No big deal.” Scott laughed, and kneaded Jake's perfectly muscled shoulders. Jake let his head hang, and closed his eyes; resting. Scott's hands worked at his neck, causing shivers to pour through his body, and he couldn't help but letting small sounds of contentment slip through his lips. He was putty in Scott's hands.

Jake didn't notice at first that another body had entered the room. He was too far gone, and he loved it. He heard a whisper behind, him and he jumped slightly, but a gentle hand against his cheek reassured him. “Hey Jake. It's me.” Van spoke quietly. He grinned to himself, and almost laughed out loud as he looked at Jake. He looked as if he were about to melt into a big puddle. Jake felt Van's fingers brush against his neck, and heard him whisper something to Scott. “Watch this. It drives him crazy.” Van knew what drove Jake crazy. Though they'd never gone all the way, they had fooled around multiple times, and damn was Van good.

Scott's hands moved to Jake's shoulders now, and suddenly Jake felt lips against his neck. He knew they were Van's lips. So soft. So perfect. He didn't mind at all. Van pressed slow, lazy kisses along the back of Jake's neck, until he came to the small hollow below Jake's ear. Jake's whole body shuddered. Van had discovered this spot in a previous makeout session, and had employed it ever since when he wanted to make Jake weak. Van's smooth, warm tongue darted out and licked behind Jake's ear, and he took the lobe between his teeth momentarily, tugging playfully. Jake moaned, despite himself, and opened his eyes slightly. “Fuck, Van. What are you doing?”

Van came around in front of Jake, so Jake could see him, and ran his hand down Jake's chest He leaned in as to speak close to his ear in a near whisper. “I want to make you feel good. Scott wants to help. Is that okay?” His voice was calm. Jake opened his eyes all the way, Scott was hunched down next to Van. He was pretty hot. Jake loved his eyes, and his body was amazing. Van seemed to trust him. As Jake was thinking, his thoughts were interrupted by Van's mouth, licking a line down his hip bone. Van's mouth could find a thousand and one ways to distract him. “Just relax.” Van smiled, and licked a line along Jake's other hip bone. Jake considered this for a moment, and came to a conclusion of 'why the hell not?' He rested his head back on the couch. He gave into the heat, the alcohol, the feel of Van's tongue on his skin, and let himself completely relax.

Van came back behind Jake, taking Scott's place, massaging his shoulders. Scott knelt in front of him. His eyes were slightly glazed from the liquor. A slight sheen of sweat clung to his tanned skin. Every muscle was defined. He moved his hands to Jake's chest, resting them there, just still, for a moment. He began moving them all over Jake's torso, splaying out his fingers to cover as much skin as he could. Van's mouth was back on Jake's neck, kissing, nipping, and licking across the expanse of skin. Though they wore the same cologne, Van scent had a hint of cigarette smoke, and Scott's a touch of mint. Scott's mouth replaced his hands on Jake's chest. He pressed butterfly kisses all along the hot skin, starting at Jake's collarbone, and kissing his way down. Down, down, down. Soon, he was kissing through the thin fabric of Jake's shorts, along the outline of his cock. Jake moaned softly, shifting. His cock twitched. He knew what was coming next, and his heart jumped in anticipation.

He remembered a time not too long ago when it had been Van mouthing him through his shorts. The first time Jake had ever let another guy touch him like that. When he thought about it, though, a blowjob was a blowjob, right? He did think Van was fucking hot, and he had experimented with a guy once in college. He was happily surprised, when Van gave him the best blowjob, and one of the best orgasms he'd had in a very long time. He didn't mind when Van had wanted to do it again the next weekend. And again, and again.

Scott teased him for awhile with his mouth. Jake was hard. He felt like his cock was pulsing. Scott tugged on Jake's shorts just enough so that he could pull out the throbbing cock. Jake suddenly felt slightly self conscious, though the alcohol made it not as bad as it would have been. As if reading his mind(or probably just feeling him tense) Van turned Jake's head to the side and kissed him softly, and Jake hummed quietly against Van's lips. Scott began stroking Jake slowly. He smirked at seeing Van and Jake kissing. He never though he'd be here, about to lower his mouth onto Jake Silbermann's cock, while he watched him tongue wrestle with Van Hansis. Yeah...life was pretty damn good.

After a few minutes, Scott couldn't resist any longer and took Jake in his mouth, slowly. He felt a shiver run through Jake's body, and Jake's hand came down into his hair. Scott was pleased that Jake was enjoying himself. He bathed his tongue along Jake's cock, licking all along the shaft, and then up to the head, swirling his tongue around it. He then took the whole cock into his mouth. He'd lost his gag reflex when he was 19, so it was no problem for him. Jake moaned against Van's mouth.

Scott had to keep himself from exploring more. “Keep it vanilla,” Van had told him earlier “keep it quick.” Scott went to work moving up and down on Jake's cock. He knew it wouldn't take long. Jake was rock hard, and shuddering already. He tugged on Scott's hair, and his tongue was shoved into Van's mouth as he whimpered against his lips

Jake was on another planet. He was about 0.2 seconds from orgasming into Scott's mouth. Scott was good. His mouth was perfect, and his tongue made sure, confident motions. Jake's cock throbbed, his body was burning hot, he smelled Van and Scott's scents mingled into one. He rocked his hips lightly. Fuck. Fuck. This was it. “Van...” He whimpered softly. He was overwhelmed with all the sensations he was feeling. Van always kept him sane, kept him grounded. So as Jake came into Scott's mouth, shuddering hard, Van held him close, and kissed him gently.

Jake sat still. He didn't think he could move his legs if he wanted to. He felt like a blob of Jello. Scott came up from his knees, and sat next to Jake on the couch, leaning in to kiss his cheek gently. Van came around from behind Jake to sit on his other side, and Jake melted into him. He only moved to pull his shorts back up, and curled into Van's body. The exhaustion of the heat, beer, and orgasm had caught up to him. Van laughed softly as Jake slept heavy against him.

“Damn, you weren't kidding.” Scott spoke quietly, looking to Van with a smile.

“Told you.” Van replied, stroking Jake's hair. “One of the most gorgeous things I've ever seen.”

“He thinks he's straight?” Scott laughed quietly, and reached over to the coffee table for his earlier discarded beer.

Van grinned, and kissed Jake's warm temple. “Yeah. I let him think that.”


End file.
